


TEKKEN/ READER

by Emi_reiden



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, M/M, Reader-Insert, Scenarios, Smut, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_reiden/pseuds/Emi_reiden
Summary: Hi, buddy, I hope you are well, I am practicing my romantic writing, it is something meh but I hope you like it.I was inspired by Sunmi’s song, I sincerely see Miguel as a cold and distant person, but when he falls in love, he falls deeply in love
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Miguel Rojo x Reader "Purple Night"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, buddy, I hope you are well, I am practicing my romantic writing, it is something meh but I hope you like it.  
> I was inspired by Sunmi’s song, I sincerely see Miguel as a cold and distant person, but when he falls in love, he falls deeply in love

Is there anything Miguel hates more than Jin Kazama? That someone could see through him, that there is a person who reads him like an open book, the single idea of loving someone made him shudder. 

For him, these things do not exist even though he was previously in love, being cheesy and romantic is not in his glossary and has taken root in his mind as a kind of mantra “I don’t need anyone to get in my way” Miguel always grumbled away from people who can trigger these emotions.

Or so he thought until he met you, he didn’t understand why every time you passed near him he kept looking at you and when he saw you redirecting his gaze he felt that his world was becoming small, for the first time his mind was blank. Why not just ignore you? He tried that a handful of times, without success. He built a wall between his heart and yours deciding that the best way is for you to walk away first.

Despite the measures taken, he always returned to you, “I’m acting like an idiot” he thought, but every time you smile at him he forgets how to breathe, every time you look into his eyes he feels exposed, and every time you touch your body you lift him to the sky. He falls into the palm of your hand and struggles to get out.

“What do you want from me?”He asks furiously, at such a comment all you did was blink and you didn’t hold back your laughter, so there you were laughing while holding your abdomen, Miguel was furious, not with you, but with the fact that his feelings clouded his reasoning, He wants a solution to your spell, but it’s clear that it doesn’t work that way "I don’t want anything, on this purple night I want to hold your hand and not let you go” You look at the sky that was fading between pastel and cold colors, it seemed like a perfect night, but Miguel was even more dazed.

Without explanation he got up from the bench and ran away like a coward, leaving you there with a confused look on your face and believing you had said something wrong.

The weeks passed and Miguel kept ignoring you, he hid from you every time you were near him, his behavior is best described as an immature loser, instead, you didn’t care about him you know him better than anyone and you know that he has opened up to you in a roundabout way

“Even if you open your eyes and everything is gone or a disaster, I will still be waiting for you every night” You sent him a text message, honestly you don’t wait for him to call you back, you just wanted to make it clear to him that you care but at the same time tell him to take his time to clear his head.

One night as you were coming home from work you saw the man you love on your front porch, beaten and bleeding, his clothes a mess. Worried that he was seriously injured, you ran quickly to his side, holding him as if your life depended on it.

“Don’t look at me like that,” says Miguel with a broken heart when he sees your face full of anxiety. Without answering, you open the door of your house and sit him on your little couch. You quickly go to the first aid kit and rummage through it to get some antiseptic and some gauze.

“Take off your clothes” You mumble indifferently, “I thought we wouldn’t do that tonight” Miguel with difficulty takes off his clothes instead you cross your arms “Are you drunk?” You started to clean their wounds, pushing them as a form of revenge for their behavior.

Instead, Miguel removed the gauze from your hand “I haven’t drunk, but I’m drunk” Bring your hand towards his cheek making circular movements to feel your touch

“I feel dizzy.” He claims.

Miguel gets up from the sofa without leaving your hand and you stand firm “Hit me if it makes you feel better, I deserve it” He affirms putting himself at your level “This is frustrating isn’t it” He lets out a heavy sigh, getting up the courage to continue talking “You won’t hug me or kiss me” Without waiting for an answer from you Miguel plants a hungry kiss on your lips, in it he contains all his desires and feelings, feelings that are waiting to be reciprocated

When they finally parted panting Miguel speaks “I always hope that this is a dream, but it is inevitable, you always appear in them” He pauses placing his hand on your head and approaching his chest.

“I’m serious, on this purple night let’s do whatever you think, I don’t care, I just know I’ll remember it forever”


	2. Kazuya Mishima x Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this oneshot, based on an anonymous request “Oh god, how can you manage to switch from cute to sexy in under a second?” and “Don’t hesitate, just kiss me.”
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as; emi-reiden

For his [insert anniversary year] Kazuya decided to take you to train with him, it wasn’t what you expected but you were honestly tired of cliché dating. You accepted and headed off to change into more comfortable and sporty clothes.

When you arrived at the Dojo, Kazuya immediately set his eyes on you, he looks at you with great insistence, and when you realized that, you couldn’t help but blush.

“What will you teach me today, master?,” You say emphasizing the last word, to which Kazuya who clearly looked distracted response with a dry voice “I see that you are excited, let’s see how much you resist, princess” Kazuya placed himself in his defense pose, then he asked you to imitate him.

You did your best to copy him but he still corrected you. “Put your hand this way, don’t put so much pressure on your leg and relax your shoulders,” Kazuya said as he guided your body, making light touches in the places you had to perfect.

“What next?” Your voice comes out perfectly as a whisper, you look at it tilting your head slightly and your eyes distilled innocence. Kazuya slaps himself mentally so as not to lose his composure, he loves your innocent side and can’t wait to corrupt you at that very moment, but he deludes himself that it’s not the right place. 

Kazuya ignored your words, addressing the slapping dummy, quickly propelled himself to give it two consecutive hits to the face, made an evasive movement to finish off with a blow to the dummy’s side with great force. If that thing were human you would be sorry for how badly it was hurt.

“Do it” He just orders you out of your thoughts, he crosses his arms and waits for your answer, you knew that look for that reason you didn’t protest just inhaled and exhaled heavily to relax, you pushed yourself with the same speed that he imitated all his movements, when he finished you shook the sweat off your face, you needed fresh air so you pulled your bra a little bit to relieve the pressure you felt in your chest.  
“How did I do?” you say in an attractive voice, you didn’t expect it to sound like that but you were really in need of air.

Kazuya just keeps bending his head and crossing his arms. “Oh god” he mutters “how can you manage to switch from cute to sexy in under a second?” you scream in response to feel Kazuya’s body close to yours, listening to his voice with flashes of longing and lust. You were bold “Don’t hesitate, just kiss me.” And he didn’t wait another second to kiss you.


	3. Jin Kazama x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said; You can make the next prompts "56.You don’t have to act like you’re okay."  
> Find me on tumblr like; emi-reiden

You had a bad week, even though you tried hard to improve everything is going downhill, you tried to avoid being negative about your situation but at this point, it was inevitable not to. Your boyfriend Jin who was not around at the time tried to ease the situation by talking on the phone, sending you food, desserts, or some cheesy gift, you appreciated it but needed him around.

When everything started to go well as before, bad news came, a relative of yours had died, you collapsed completely and you could not cope with the situation. You didn’t count on someone to vent, around you people tried to be empathic but they only said words of little help, you wanted to call Jin and tell him everything but at the same time you felt quite guilty for bothering him at his work, so you better keep it to yourself, pretending to be strong and biting your tongue to avoid crying.

Instead, Jin was worried, not only did you stop receiving his gifts, but you also stopped answering his calls, at first he pushed away from the thought that you were in trouble, he interjected the idea that maybe you left your cell phone at home, maybe you just forgot to answer it but deep in his heart he knew that you were not like that, he knows you more than anyone and you always find a way to communicate with him.

“And if…” his paranoia took over his thoughts, without wasting any more time he quickly got up from his desk, took a taxi and headed for your house. It didn’t take long for him to arrive as he had demanded that the driver drive recklessly so that he could arrive earlier.

When Jin arrived I did not expect the driver to stop completely, jumping out of the moving car and going straight to your house, frantically knocking on your door and shouting your name. 

You were not at home “Maybe in the park" he thought "it’s his favorite place” so he ran as fast as his legs would allow him, dodging all the crowd he entered the park, his eyes analyzed all the passers-by that were there, no section or bench of the site

was left uninvestigated, despite his effort, there were no clues from you, the demon gene is about to actively trying to avoid it he turned around and that’s where he saw you.

You are sitting in the green area of the park, The way you are, it’s hard to see your face he approaches cautiously and clears his throat.

“So here you are, you had me mortified,” you turn to look at him as he finishes his sentence, your eyes are red and swollen and your voice is broken.

“Jin…” is all you could say, you didn’t need to express yourself for him to see that you weren’t feeling well, he sat next to you asking everything that had happened and because you had disappeared for so long, you proceeded to answer his questions, pretending smiles of joy and pretending words of encouragement.

“I know you pretty well. You don’t have to act like you’re okay.” you froze from the comment he made without realizing that tears were running down your cheeks, Jin lent his shoulder so that you could cry and you accepted it.

When you finished Jin held your face with both hands and his fingers cleaned your cheeks “You must not suppress your feelings, if you must cry do it, don’t let other people ask you to be strong, it’s ok not to feel good” he pushed your face towards him and planted a warm kiss on your lips.

"You’re right, it’s okay not to be okay,“ you say as you intertwine your fingers with his and cuddle up to his chest, they both stood there watching the sunset.


	4. Jin Kazama x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend wouldn’t stop bothering me with this… I did it so you’d stop bothering me! Uh!  
> Aah I’m trying to control my perversion impulses, Only contains mild sexual tension (if I swear, I won’t be explicit)

You had a relationship for years with Jin Kazama the most hated man on the planet, in point of fact you don’t care about the whispers and disapproving looks from the people around you, you have loved him more than anything in the world.

Jin has been working hard for weeks making it impossible for him to come and visit you. You knew what his job was like and you knew how much pressure he was under but you still felt sad that you couldn’t see him. So you came up with a plan, you had bought a black dress with contrasting lace and transparent.

You looked at yourself in the mirror after putting it on, you started doing funny poses to change drastically to an attempt to be sexy, you covered your flushed face when you realized what you were doing, you’re not good at flirting but this time you would take the initiative to surprise Jin. 

You put on a gabardine and held it firmly so as not to reveal more than what you were already revealing, put on some perfume and left your house that very night, you are so excited that you couldn’t wait to surprise your man.

All the adrenaline you felt was over when you were out of Jin’s office, your nerves betrayed you and now you find yourself in the position of running in or out like a coward.

 **“Well Y/N this is no time to chicken out”** you mention and pat your cheeks to relieve the tension you were feeling, after making the final decision **“there is no turning back”** you inhale and exhale as much as you can and knock on your boyfriend’s office door.

 **“Who the hell is it at this hour?”** Jin throws out a frustrated grunt and you hear him get up to answer your call.

**“What-”** doesn’t finish her sentence when she observes that the person who disturbed her work was her beloved partner **“I’m sorry Y/N, I didn’t expect you to be here”** he says placing a pure kiss to your lips

 **“Oh yeah, about that… I wanted to surprise you, Heh”** you try to put together the right words, but in your mind you’re totally blank

 **“Surprise me? Just your mere presence is a surprise”** Jin says raising a little the corners of her lips letting you pass by, on the other hand you felt your face burning because of your boyfriend’s words.

 **“About the surprise… "can you close the door properly?”** Your voice is barely audible but Jin doesn’t hesitate to obey you by blocking the door behind him, when he turns to ask what’s going on he almost chokes on his own spit as he looks at you without the gabardine and showing off the black dress. You tried to continue in your role of a sly girl but the more Jin analyzed you the less chance you had of lasting acting that way, until you had the courage **“The black dress I chose tonight is for you, so come and paint it in your own colors”** it goes without saying that after having said such a phrase, Jin pounced on you while unbuttoning the buttons of her shirt, threw the things that were on top of her desk and then laid you down on the him .

Jin hovered over you, attacking your neck with wet kisses and bites, inhaling the perfume you had put on before, you could only pant her name.

 **“I like the way you look in that dress, but you will look better without it,** ” said Jin pulling on the straps.


	5. Alphabet NSFW - Kazuya Mishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new template, it's more refreshing and not so repetitive.  
> Warning🔞: It's nsfw "explicit", duh (yes, I control myself quite a lot)

**A=Aftercare - What they do/act like after sex.**

If you tell him you're okay and he doesn't worry, he'll put his arms around you and fall asleep.

Sex with Kazuya can be intense, he has no self-control so after they have finished you will be bit sore.

He will ask you if you are ok or if you have any discomfort, he will bring you a hot pack or analgesics to relieve your pain.

**B=Bondage - Are they into BDSM, and how far they’ll go if they have a green light.**

The answer is a yes, Kazuya is a dominant being, therefore, seeing her helpless and nervous makes him feel more powerful and excites him at high levels, however, although he loves the idea of having you under his control he makes sure you are comfortable especially if you are new to these things.

**C=Cum - pretty self-explanatory.**

About Kazuya’s semen is thick and his spurt is quite moderate, Kazuya needs 2 or 3 rounds to reach orgasm for that reason he prefers to fill you up to the brim than waste it on your body.

This also includes that it drives him crazy to see you swallow his semen desperately.

**D=Dom - Are they dominant, submissive, a switch?**

He is dominant, he will never allow you to be in control unless you are giving him a blow job under his desk while he has an important meeting.

**E=Edgeplay - Similar to ‘Kinks’ except it’s a lot riskier than usual kinks (knifeplay, breathplay, etc.).**

He'll only approve of choking. Kazuya may be a sadist but he'd never make you bleed.

**F=Fantasy - A fantasy of theirs (ex: a teacher/student fantasy).**

Rol-play, if you work for him you must keep in mind that there will always be the sexual tension of "Boss - employee".

Foreplay, Kazuya is a man impatient at the time of penetration, that's why he prefers foreplay, it will help you prepare for what's to come.

**G=Got Caught - How they react when they get caught having sex.**

If they are in a public place like his office or some part of the building where they work, Kazuya will continue to penetrate you and will not stop until he reaches the climax. Ignoring the intrusion until he's satisfied, after he's finished he'll kill the guy who saw them and make sure his subordinates keep their mouths shut.

**H=Hot Spots - A place that drives them crazy when stimulated (EX: neck).**

their erogenous zones are neck, lumbar and pelvis if you make a contact with these places either with your mouth or hands for Kazuya this is a pass.

**I=Intimacy - How romantic they are, or can be, before, during, or after sex.**

If it's your first time, it will decorate the room in a way that won't make you nervous and will help you relax, won't pressure you if you still don't feel ready, will do everything possible not to be rude and not be afraid

When he gets your confidence the level of romanticism will drop a bit. If you're upset with him, however, Kazuya will most likely return to his intimate form for you to forgive him.

**J=Journey - Their ideal way of leading up to sex.**

It's up to you if you really need to tell her how eager you are.

He will probably ignore you so you will have to play all your cards with him, you must be daring like lifting your skirt slightly, touching certain parts of his body, etc. Anything you do will automatically lead to sex.

**K=Kinks - I’ll list a few of their kinks, be they the normalized ones or kinkier kinks.**

Discipline or punishment and Spanking: punishing you for something you did, seducing him, making him jealous, doing those things will cause him to put you upside down on his legs and start whipping you until he marks the shape of his hand.

Daddy kink (Boss kink): I'm afraid he has these kinks, but he only allows it in the room while he's fucking you. Outside the bedroom those words are forbidden unless you text him.

**L=Location - Where they like to have sex, do they like risky locations, etc.**

Any place in the house, even in his own office, does not have a favorite spot.

**M=Masturbation - How they are when they get themselves off, what they get themselves off to.**

He'll only do it when you send him nudes, so take it for granted that he'll send you an HD video of him masturbating

**N=NO - A few things that they will absolutely, under no circumstances, ever do.**

Nothing nasty.

Nothing dangerous, much less make you bleed.

**O=On’s - Their top turn on’s that they have (things that’ll get them super horny super quickly).**

Babydoll: Watching you use them turns it on too quickly, so use different ones in each session even if they end up being destroyed.

Nudity: you must be aware that this is dangerous as it gets horny in an instant and can punish you for provoking it.

watching you masturbate. There's nothing to explain.

**P=Position - Their favorite position to have sex in.**

Holiday: that's the name of the position where he puts you on top of his desk and takes you right away, sometimes he just sits in his chair and you mount him by making swaying movements.

We will also include honeymoon,he turns you upside down while lifting your thighs and buttocks, it's a good way to fuck you from behind, a very classic and intimate pose for him, making you remember every feeling.

**Q=Quickie - Do they like it, do they prefer quickies over actual sex, etc.**

It's an alternative when he's pretty busy and has neglected you. But it's also a quick way to relieve stress.

**R=Rough - How rough they are, or get, when in bed.**

Pretty rough and impatient for that reason always try to have some foreplay so you are wet enough and he can get in more easily.

**S=Stamina - How long they can go before they tap out.**

It can last all day if you let it, but by the time you get out of the 4th round you're pretty tired. So it allows you to rest for a while.

**T=Toys - Do use toys, do they own them, what kind, etc.**

Remote control bullet-shaped vibrator, that's their favorite toy and they use it when they're horny but they have to do other activities so they joke about it until they get to their bedroom.

**U=Unfair - How much they tease you, how they tease you, etc.**

He ignores you for the purpose of annoying you, at the end of the day you're so in need of him, it's easier for Kazuya to have control over you

**V=Volume - How loud they get when having sex, things they might say, etc.**

He doesn't make any noise, the only sound that comes out of him is his breathing, and when he's about to cums, loose he occasionally "hmm" or "swallow that", "don't waste anything" the latter is when he cums inside you

**W=Wild Card - a random letter for the character of your choice.**

He loves the fact that you are loud all the time, that you scream and shout his name in a loud tone is music to his ears.

**X=X-Ray - How they look with their clothes off.**

His penis is the size of a can of coca-cola (6 oz), not so big or small but with a fairly thick circumference. He is circumcised.

The skin of his penis is the same color as his normal complexion, the glans is dark and has prominent veins.

**Y=Yearning - How often they need to have sex.**

He can hide it quite well, at first sight, you can see that he does not need sex to survive, but in private and when he is with you he is really eager to be inside you.

**Z=ZZZ - How quickly they fall asleep after having sex**

To be honest, he is not very talkative after sex, he prefers to keep silent and wait to catch his breath if his partner falls asleep first he will keep looking at nothing until he gives up and goes to sleep.


	6. NSFW Alphabet -Miguel Rojo

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

It will depend on the type of sex you had if it was while you were both drunk, he will probably lie down next to you and start bothering to be hungry, He'll get up to the kitchen and prepare you food and something for your hangover 

If they are sober, he is not very talkative after sex, he will only ask if you are ok but he is a person who will fall asleep immediately, naked and probably without a blanket.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite part, probably his hands good for hitting.

About his partner would say that her breasts, loves to play with them and more with your nipples, can not help but make fun of you doing that. 

Something more innocent? his neck/shoulders, he likes to rest his head on your shoulders,when he gets naughty he likes to bite you

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Miguel's semen is normal, not so watery or thick, but it cums a lot.

He doesn't care about the pregnancy issue.

So he hates using condoms, the sensation of latex makes him uncomfortable, (this only applies to his formal partner) he prefers to cum inside you and you drive him crazy when you beg him to do so.

He also has a guilty taste for cuming on your face (facial)

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

When you get angry with him and scold him, he thinks you look too hot playing the dominant role, he controls himself quite well but still doesn't avoid thinking about fucking you at that very moment.

Another secret is when he sees you fighting he turns it on pretty fast.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Quite experienced in spite of this he never had a stable and lasting relationship until he met you, he knows what he is doing and uses it to his advantage, as you are the only person he really loves in the beginning he will be slow and gentle going towards vanilla. After that, be prepared that you'll need a wheelchair

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

The classic doggystyle? Yeah, but! With variation to downward dog: he likes to carry you from behind, pull your hair and bend your arm over your back at first you find it strange because of the variation he makes, but the more he pushes you forget about it. 

Cowgirl, despite being a dominant man, does not mind using this position because it is easier to penetrate to the depths of your being, instead if he like it does not mean that he will always use, it depends on his mood.

Any position that allows he to go deeper and hit your g-spot more easily, Anvil is perfect for this, when he it is about to cum he push your thighs to your chest giving him better access to your sweet spot.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

If something funny or uncomfortable happens and he ignores it completely, he's too focused on doing something else to think about the embarrassing situation that just happened.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

It grows naturally and will never be trimmed. It is as curly, dark and thick as him hair.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

He is romantic in his way and at first may become uncomfortable, remembering that he is not used to this new feeling. When he feels comfortable during sex, he will let out a few words of affection for you

**"You're really beautiful" "I love the way you move" etc...**

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He doesn't masturbate even if you have bothered him with some sexy gesture, he prefers to have you but if you did it when he's about to leave for work he will keep a dirty image of you in his mind to keep him animated and when he comes home, he can punish you for what you did to him.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He's too kinky.

choking: he's a fan of doing this when he's about to cum, obviously he'll do it carefully and safely so as not to kill you, but hard enough to make you breathless. He also enjoys spanking you and pulling your hair.

He can be a little sadistic about denying your an orgasm until you beg for it.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Both of their homes are literally baptized because they can't wait to get to bed or because they really like to experience new places.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Your flirtatious and insinuating smile, for him it's a pass to fuck you.

Putting on something nice that sticking out a favorite part of his body.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

No humiliation allowed, or anything else nasty.

Likes to mark you with hickeys or bites but does not like to hurt you.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He prefers to receive over give, you can also be jocular with him just when he is about to cums, get it out of your mouth. and make fun of him. It's a risk you have to take.

**P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

At first it is sensual and slow, but when it becomes confident it becomes fast, messy and rough.

This does not mean that it will stop being slow but it will be combined with hard pushing.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Yeah, if you're really in need or you've been away too long, get a quickie.

He never turns down a quickie.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He likes to take risks but will not say so openly, one of them can be sex in public, he is not afraid of being caught as it can scare anyone who dares to look too much.

Try new positions when it comes to sex, but don't experience something that can be really dangerous

He really likes to experiment.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He can go 2-3 rounds but it is difficult to give an estimate of how long each round may last, even if you only go for one round your wishes will be satisfied.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He doesn't know much about sex toys, nor does he find them interesting, he prefers to take care of your needs. But if you really want to turn him on, send him a video of you using some of your toys.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He lives to annoy you and likes to hold back your orgasm to the point that you're crying about it. He likes you to beg whether you crave his touch or to fuck you senseless.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He is very loud, he moans, pant and grunts especially cursing in their language quite loudly, he is also good, quite good at dirty talk so much that every time you remember him you will be embarrassed.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Maybe he's had one-night stands with a bunch of girls, Miguel didn't have the perception of reality much less loving someone since his sister was taken from him. But now since he met you, sex and lovemaking are totally different things.

Before he only focused on draining his frustrations, now he totally focuses on you and your pleasure even though he put his emotions into it.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Its length and circumference is slightly above average and it is a little curved, the skin of its penis is darker, the glans is a dark reddish tone, it has veins a little more marked than average.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He has a fairly high sex drive, no self-control so he will always be sending you blatant hints to have sex.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

When he's done, he falls asleep right away without you doing anything, normally he sleeps on you crossing his legs with yours and one of his arms rests on your belly.


	7. Alphabet NSFW- Jin Kazama

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)

He lies down for a while until he catches his breath, he is aware that sometimes it can be very hard and he understands the discomfort and pain you can have.

If you are not too tired, you may want to take a quick shower and he will help you clean yourself up as you are numb from the activity.

If they are exhausted Jin will cover you with a blanket and curl up in your arms, He loves it when he sleeps on you and you pass your fingers through his hair, doing this will literally knock him out.

 **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Jin doesn't have a favorite part of her body, Actually, he doesn't think much of it. if he had to choose he would probably say his arms or legs since with them he defends himself and can protect you.

If he would choose a part of your body it would be your smile he enjoys your joy a lot and when he has a long day he enjoys lying on your thighs/abdomen.

 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

He likes to make you cum before he fucks you so you're wetter and he can get in easier

About Jin's semen the amount is average (two spurts) and a little more liquid than normal.

Although Jin loves you very much at the moment he doesn't want kids, so cumming inside of you is a definite no (this would change if a condom is being used) But if you're not using any protectione'd he rather pour his sperm into your belly/breasts.

 **D = Dirty** Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

While it was time to train he snuck into the showers to masturbate as he was really in need. He did not remember if he had locked the door until he heard a click, quickly pulled up his pants and went out to face the person who had interrupted him, to his surprise it was his grandfather who was waiting for him with a smug smile, that topic was never touched again... if he did not know Heihachi.

 **E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Jin is not the kind of man who has casual sex with anyone who crosses his way, he has the emotional idea that sex is done with the right person.

When he finds a good partner he will try to learn all the weak points, what he likes and what he is definitely a NO, he wants to impress him even if he doesn't have the slightest idea of what he is doing.

 **F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

He doesn't really care about positions, he just focuses on giving you pleasure, but if we take even one position, it would be the missionary position or one that allows him to be face to face, he loves to see your face so he can see if you are enjoying it or not, also with this position he can lean in to kiss you while he cums.

 **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He's not stupid during sex and all he'll get is a half-smile if something funny happens.

 **H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Messy, he doesn't really think about it and lets it grow naturally, just like his hair will be a darker shade. If you are bothered by the feeling when you wrap it between your lips, he will trim it.

 **I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

As I said for him sex is done with the right person, so there will be lots of praise, eye contact and passionate kissing

 **J = Jack Off (** Masturbation headcanon)

Her sex drive is normal, but when she doesn't see you for several days or weeks she sneaks into the shower and begins to imagine your soft lips and heavy breathing.

 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

He is too shy even to experiment with new positions, this doesn't mean he won't do it he just prefers to keep it to himself, but there is something he wants with all his soul and that is Bondage the very idea of immobilizing it and being at his mercy makes him hot.

Watching you while you masturbate, he finds it really intimate and turns it on in just seconds.

 **L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)

The bedroom, of course, apart from the fact that it is sacred to him, does not find limitations as if it were somewhere else, and he feels freer to do what he wants with you.

 **M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)

That you tell him his wishes, he goes crazy when you express that you are anxious to have him inside you.

When you wear tight sportswear, he can see your figure perfectly that he finds it hard to ignore the heat generated in his pants

 **N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He won't hurt you under any circumstances.

 **O = Oral (** Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He doesn't know how to give orals but over time he has gained experience, so much so that he knows your sweet spots. He prefers to give but he also won't say he doesn't love your blowjobs

 **P = Pace** (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He's slow, gentle and sensual, he wants you to enjoy every push he gives you.

 **Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He's not a fan of a quickie, he prefers things done well rather than doing them in a hurry.

 **R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

It will depend on the risk, you can try new things, but he really doesn't like to take risks.

 **S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He's pretty tough can go until dawn and he'll still have enough energy to keep going, although in the 3rd or 4th round you're pretty much screwed. Jin can last a long time.

 **T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

At least he doesn't own any toys, instead he was surprised when his partner pulled out a stimulator, he was embarrassed when he thought of you using it but he couldn't suppress the feeling you provoked in him.

 **U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

He only makes fun of you before he starts, pink and touching sensitive parts of your body, fiddling with the strap of your clothes, etc., but he will never make fun of you during sex. 

**V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He grunts quite loudly, when he cums his grunts become a stifled groan and his voice becomes quite hoarse he is not a fan of dirty talk but of praising you at every turn for how well you are doing.

 **W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Enjoy sex with condoms and more if they are flavored.

 **X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

He is quite an average man, but his circumference is thick enough to fill you up completely and somewhat pointed towards the end, his skin is soft and a little darker. has no visible veins and the head of his penis is slightly purple.

 **Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)

His desire is normal, even though he initiates sexual activities with you his sexual desire is not so high, this does not mean that he will reject your proposals unless it is an improper situation.

 **Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

This will depend, if you stroke his hair he will quickly fall asleep but if you don't he can stay awake for hours until he really gives up and curls up next to you.


	8. Alphabet SFW- Claudio Serafino

𝓐 = Affection (How affectionate are they?).  
Claudio will not show affection in public but will remain professional, but in private he will want nothing more than to have the greatest contact with you, hugs, kisses, and above all will tell you how much he loves you.

He will make you breakfast, give you gifts when he returns from a mission, tell him if you had a bad day.

He may not give you much affection, but you can count on him.

𝓑 = Beginning (How would the relationship start?)  
It all started when he went to your native country for a mission, you were close to the work place so he approached you to ask you to put yourself in a safe place, you didn't understand what he meant but you looked at him and he looked serious to be joking. You obeyed him and walked away.

So after finishing the job, he came back to you. "I saved your life, you must accept a date with me," he said, smiling arrogantly.

𝓒 = Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)  
He loves cuddling with you when they're about to fall asleep. He likes you to hug him and rest your head on his chest, he finds it intimate and special.

On rainy days he gets a little lazy and just wants to hug you and brush your hair.

𝓓 = Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)  
He's definitely looking for something serious and formal. And he'll find a way to settle down with you.

He'd be good at cooking and likes to keep things in order, especially if he does these things with you.

𝓔 = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)  
If he were to break up with you in his mind he would have the idea that he was doing it for your own good, he would say hurtful things to you so that you would never have to see him again and he would leave without saying anything else while squeezing his hand to prevent tears from coming out.

𝓕 = Fiancé(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)  
He's not afraid of commitment. He's more than willing to have a great future with you. The subject of commitment will be mentioned as the only way he knows how to do it, being direct.

When he proposes to you and you say yes, the wedding will take place in just a few months, he is impatient and can't wait.

𝓖 = Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)  
Physically it's very gentle to comfort you with kisses and hugs if you've had a bad day, had a nightmare, among other negative things.

He is more likely to show physical affection than emotional since he's not used to showing it. But that doesn't mean he's going to flatter you every once in a while.

𝓗 = Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)  
As I mentioned before, he only shows affection in private, he does it very often when he goes to work and when he comes home, making fun of you by saying things like "you missed my touch so much?

He also loves to hug you from behind, it's something comforting for him.

𝓘 = I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)  
I honestly don't think he'll tell you, he'd rather show how much he loves you with actions than words.

But when he said "I love you" for the first time you were so surprised that you didn't realize you were blushing like a crazy person.

He only says the L-word to make you blush because it's so unusual for him to do so.

𝓙 = Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)  
The king of arrogance is not jealous, He trusts you and you trust him. If he sees a boy trying to flirt he'll just laugh at his poor attempt to get close to you

"Boy, you're not in my league."

𝓚 = Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)  
Slow and intense if you go for the lips you like to enjoy this sweet moment.

Fast if it's on your forehead and short if it's on your neck.

He loves it when you kiss him near his ear or if you plant little kisses on his jaw.

𝓛 = Little ones (How are they around children?)  
He doesn't like other people's kids and thinks they're hard to deal with and is afraid of being wrong, at least if a kid comes up to him and says he admires him that will boost his ego from 100 to 1000.

When he is with you and sees you are watching parents with their children from a distance, he will wonder how many children you want to have with him and if he will be a good father.

He would like to have two boys.

𝓜 = Morning (How are mornings spent with them?)  
Calm is the word that describes him, he has to get up early in the morning, without making much noise he showers and gets dressed, while he gets ready to go to work, Claudio prepares a small snack for you.

If he is on his day off he will get up a few minutes late as his biological clock is set to get up late, he could wait for you to get up by himself but he prefers to do it for you, he wraps his arms around your torso while whispering that it is time to get up, as he is at home it is your turn to prepare breakfast.

𝓝 = Night (How are nights spent with them?)  
He wants to get home as fast as possible if he had a long day, when Claudio arrives you are there waiting for him with food on the table, when he finishes he asks you to take a quick shower together while you ask him how his day was. When he finishes he puts on his pajamas to sleep (which are baggy pants and a t-shirt) he is a heavy sleeper so before his head touches the pillow he is already sound asleep.

𝓞 = Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)  
If it were up to him he would open up to you in just a few months, but his secret work prevents him from doing so and he prefers to wait a few years before telling you about his secrets. Sometimes he feels bad when you open up so easily, so he starts telling you little things that at first sight are insignificant but for him it is a big step forward.

𝓟 = Patience (How easily angered are they?)  
He doesn't get upset that easily but when they do, his comments are unfiltered. When you two argue and you don't want to accept that you are wrong (this happens often) Claudio won't let you go so easily, which makes you even more upset, but if Claudio knows how to press the buttons correctly the tension will go down and you will forget about the problem.

𝓠 = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)  
He has a good memory even for small details he remembers them perfectly even if it happened months or years ago he would still remember them vividly.

𝓡 = Remember (What is their favourite moment in your relationship?)  
Probably the first date or when you went to live with him.

𝓢 = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)  
He would be the type who is overprotective without you noticing, the struggles and his work makes him question your safety.

But he also doesn't want to be on top of you every time you take a breath, so if you answer his calls or messages in time he'll feel good about knowing you're safe.

𝓣 = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)  
A lot of effort, he likes to impress and be praised for it, so he makes an effort when they go out on a date, even if it is a short walk he likes to make it extravagant.

𝓤 = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)  
Abstain from eating when you are working as well as when it comes to sleeping.

𝓥 = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks? Do your looks bother them?)  
He likes to look perfect, I'd say, without any misplaced hair, clean clothes and no wrinkles. So, yes, he cares quite a bit about his appearance.

𝓦 = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)  
Of course you're his soul mate, but obviously he won't tell you that his pride prevents him from doing so, but deep down he's afraid you'll go away from him or get hurt.

𝓧 = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.)  
He's not a fan of warm weather, if you invited him to go on vacation to the beach he would decline to endure the heat.

𝓨 = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)  
Too much perfume, his stomach is weak.

𝓩 = Zzz (What is a sleep habit of theirs? Does it change around a partner?)  
He used to sleep with a pillow in his arms, now that you're with him he prefers to be the giant spoon.


	9. Alphabet SFW- Miguel Rojo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miguel, besides being my main , is also my husband. 

**𝓐 = Affection** (How affectionate are they?).

Miguel is affectionate in his somewhat rough manner, when they are in public he would always be on top of you, he does not like other men to see you therefore he will hold you as if you were his property (holding your hip, wrapping you completely in his arms, kissing you).  
When he is calm he will hold your hand gently or lend his arm to hold you.  
He really strives to make the affection more comfortable since he lost the only person giving it to him and completely forgot what that warmth feels like. 

> **𝓑 = Beginning** (How would the relationship start?)

**_(I have a scenario that I wrote about this a long time ago, so I will try to recycle it and make a better summary)_ **

**_  
_**You and your friend decided to travel to Spain to see the next stage of the competition up close, you really didn't want to be that close to the fight but your friend insisted on going all the way to the front get the best view.  
Miguel was there walking towards the front as he cracked his knuckles as usual, got into his dominant pose and took a quick look at the audience, when something or rather someone caught his eye. It was you in the front with a face full of emotion as you encouraged the fight to begin.  
He doesn't know how long he was watching you, but if he noticed when you made eye contact with him, Miguel quickly averted his eyes and focused on his opponent, you were otherwise confused as you looked around for the person who was staring insistently.   
The fight began and the curly-haired man looked distracted, to be honest he was fighting very badly, when he took a considerable distance from his opponent he looked at the audience again to meet your gaze, this time a more obvious one, at this moment you blushed so much that you tried to hide between your hands until you saw that the opponent was quickly approaching the **_" concentrate"_** is the only thing you could shout before the man received a blow.  
I don't want this to drag on so you found him in a bar nearby and he bought you a drink.   
  


> **𝓒 = Cuddles** (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)

He likes cuddling with you when he's having a bad day which is almost always, He loves it when he's in a bad mood and you caress his hair to calm him down, although this won't tell you.  
On days when he can't relax you hold his hand and guide him to the couch, after you've sat him down you place your head in his lap forcing him to stay still, he pretends to be upset but deep down he enjoys it too much. 

> **𝓓 = Domestic** (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)

I really see him as an indecisive man, that the word revenge will always come first, to settle down you must wait a long time and when I say a long time it is years really, deep down he wants to be with you but at the same time the death of his sister will get in the way.  
When he left home he couldn't cook and he would keep his room messy, now that he is an adult he learned to cook but he is still a messy man.

> **𝓔 = Ending** (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)

Excuse me but I think that along the relationship you would end a few times, always mentioning that you need to take revenge and that you are in the way to do it, when Jin disappeared his reason to keep living also disappeared so this would be another excuse to end with you.

> **𝓕 = Fiancé(e)** (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)

When he decided to propose to you, he did it in a casual and simple way, I imagine him doing it while he goes to pick you up from work in his car, it is rush hour so he tells you while waiting for the intensity of the cars to go down.  
 ** _"Will you marry me?"_** he says without looking away from the traffic light. 

> **𝓖 = Gentle** (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)

It's bad for the emotional gentleness but it's nice that he's trying to make you feel better and you remember that he's only like that with you.   
In physical kindness he is a little more experienced, hugging you and giving you soft kisses giving you your space if you really need it.

> **𝓗 = Hugs** (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)

He won't admit it but he loves hugs, this man is over 6 ft so every time he hugs you his head will rest on yours and you will take advantage of smelling his wonderful cologne.  
He also likes to lift you up on his arms in a bridal style or on his back, depending on the situation including on his shoulders.

> **𝓘 = I love you** (How fast do they say the L-word?)

It will take time for Miguel to express the L-word, for him it is a deep word and he wants to understand it. It is so rare when he uses it since the last person he did it with was his sister.  
When he says it, it is spontaneous and can happen in random situations, making you smile foolishly   
**_"Are you really in such a good mood because of a single word?"_** rolling his eyes, his words are harsh but deep down they show kindness and a pass to his true feelings.

> **𝓙 = Jealousy** (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)

They call him "El matador" not because he is a bullfighter but because he is a violent man. Too jealous and possessive, not to the point of being toxic, it is not that he doesn't trust you but he is afraid of losing you, any guy that approaches you will be dead.  
Sometimes it bothers you because the guy just asked for the time, but he won't change that. 

> **_𝓚 = Kisses_** (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)

Hungry, intense and wet. They will always leave you feeling like you want more and the tingling can last all day.  
Angry kisses are his specialty, he will bite your lips and play with your tongue, always leaving you gasping for air.

> **𝓛 = Little ones** (How are they around children?)

He likes children, is good at taking care of them to some extent, is upset when they start crying or throwing a tantrum in general.   
He doesn't think much about being a father, it's a subject that is far from his future, but if by "accident" you get pregnant he won't walk away, on the contrary he will take the initiative to improve as a person.

> **𝓜 = Morning** (How are mornings spent with them?)

Lazy, Miguel wakes up late and late I mean it can be 1 pm and he will still stay in bed, you have to get him up for breakfast and get ready to go to work, when you are preparing breakfast he tends to approach you and hug you from behind while trying to keep sleep out of his body.

> **𝓝 = Night** (How are nights spent with them?)

If it's a good day he'll come early and prepare dinner, you'll shower together and sleep in each other's arms.

But if it's a bad day, he'll arrive late, drunk and beaten, mostly in a bad mood, he'll just go to bed. 

> **𝓞 = Open** (When would they start revealing things about themselves?

I see Miguel as a man who will not open so easily with anyone, even to start a relationship can take years, now to be open will cost a lot of work, is a person who is distrustful and does not want their weaknesses used against them.

When he finally does, he finds you to be a very special person.

> **𝓟 = Patience** (How easily angered are they?)

Hello? We are talking about Miguel, he has 0 patience knowing him tends to explode more easily.

When you help him vent his anger (if you don't speak Spanish) you will ask him to calm down as you find it hard to understand him for some reason that works quite well.

> **𝓠 = Quizzes** (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember? 

He is always distracted and tends to forget the less important things. .but you'll always be on his mind

> **𝓡 = Remember** (What is their favourite moment in your relationship?)

When you first met, you found him near his sister's grave, put a flower on it and then left without asking questions. He took it as an emotional thing so he remembers it perfectly.

> **𝓢 = Security** (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)

OVERPROTECTION, he does not want the events of his past to be repeated so he will always be on top of you, even if you tell him you can defend yourself he refuses to let you.

> **𝓣 = Try** (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)

It's simple and not very detailed, he'll probably take you to the bar where he's been living since he left home.

> **𝓤 = Ugly** (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)

\- That he prefers alcoholic beverages to drown his problems.

\- To fight with anyone who looks at him xD

> **𝓥 = Vanity** (How concerned are they with their looks? Do your looks bother them?)

Based on his wardrobe, you can tell he's a man who doesn't care what he looks like.

> **𝓦 = Whole** (Would they feel incomplete without you?)

Of course, as I mentioned earlier, he'd fall back into depression if he lost you.

> **𝓧 = Xtra** (A random headcanon for them.)

  * He likes to dance.
  * I don't see him dancing flamenco but he does dance tango. 
  * The third thing he loves is his car.



> **𝓨 = Yuck** (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)

  * He hates it when he finds a partner who doesn't fully trust him.



> **𝓩 = Zzz** (What is a sleep habit of theirs? Does it change around a partner?)

Before I started a relationship with someone, I would take a long time to sleep or just fall asleep no matter what was going on around me.

When he started a relationship the routine changed completely, now he waits for you to sleep first.


	10. Alphabet SFW - Jin Kazama

**𝓐 = Affection** (How affectionate are they?).

I feel that Jin is quite a loving man in spite of his past. We know that he had a difficult life after his mother died so I think he showed the same affection he got from his mother.

He likes to hold your hand or give you a quick hug in public, but it will still depend on who and where you are, after his grandfather's betrayal and how psychopathic his father is he doesn't want to risk putting you in danger.

 **𝓑 = Beginning** (How would the relationship start?)

( As with Miguel I made a scenario about this long ago, I will try to recycle it and summarize it as best I can)

You had left school/work quite late, you had rushed through the streets to avoid the darkness of the night hanging over you, for the first time you decided to take a shortcut always trying to be prudent and go through the main streets.

But this day had sucked so I wanted to get home as soon as possible. As you ran through the dirty alleys you heard screams and the sound of brass hitting something in the distance, you didn't take much notice but your curiosity won out.

You sneaked up to the place where that scandal was being heard and you observed several hooded men holding knives and metal tubes while surrounding single young man who was unconscious on the floor. It was such an impression that you let out a loud gasp making the boys turn around to the place where you were hiding.

You can defend yourself perfectly but there were more men and it seemed that every minute that passed reinforcements were arriving, you tried to retreat but one of them held your arm firmly, so you threw a punch a direct blow to the perpetrator's stomach making him fall. At first the young men looked surprised but they quickly recovered their composure.

I don't want to make it any longer; so there you were, dumbfounded by the impression that the young man on the floor got up and started hitting each of the men, that young man approached you slowly tried to cover himself thinking that you were the next one he was going to attack but he just collapsed on his knees.

"sorry if I scared you" the young man mentions before he falls unconscious.

**𝓒 = Cuddles** (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)

At first he would feel a little uncomfortable and doesn't find the sense to do it, but the more you force him the more he seems to like it, he loves to wrap his arm so that your head rests on his chest. When you sleep together he loves being the big spoon.

 **𝓓 = Domestic** (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)

Jin is very doubtful about this at heart he wants to settle down with you but his fears and nightmares prevent him from doing so, he doesn't want to drag you into the same problems. But if you're willing to accept everything, he won't let you go anymore.

He's a lousy cook, He can't even cook himself a basic meal because he's already burned down half the kitchen, but he's good at cleaning up so you cook and he'll help you clean up.

 **𝓔 = Ending** (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)

He'd be straightforward, but he'd make sure it didn't sound so cruel, he'd plan it and he'd tell you the reason to leave. He doesn't want you to understand, he just wants the relationship to end.

 **𝓕 = Fiancé(e)** (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)

As I mentioned earlier, he needs you to be willing to accept the problems and not abandon him halfway through. You were the only person who showed empathy for him, now he feels he needs you every second of his life. But first he will settle the war between his family and when all this is done he will ask you to marry him.

 **𝓖 = Gentle** (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)

Physically he is very gentle with you, there are days when he will over-hug you or bother you by pinching your cheeks.

Emotional is more forceful to redirect your sadness by talking about other common issues so you don't think about it.

 **𝓗 = Hugs** (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)

He likes to hug you while you are doing something important or when Jin finishes training and is all sweaty he will hug you to annoy you. Her favorite hugs are in the morning when she's about to wake up with a "good morning, honey”

 **𝓘 = I love you** (How fast do they say the L-word?)

It takes him a long time to say it, he needs to trust his partner completely in order to tell them he loves them.

When he takes the initiative to tell her he is totally nervous and when the word Jin finally comes out it is red as a tomato. 

Even though he has told you that he loves you he prefers to show it with actions than with words and he expects the same from his partner.

 **𝓙 = Jealousy** (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)

Jin is not jealous, he has no reason to get into that mode, but sometimes he gets cocky and shows that you belong to him.

 **𝓚 = Kisses** (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)

Forehead and cheek are the places he likes to kiss the most, with this action he is telling you how much he loves you.

The kisses on the lips are pure and tender, that come to the point of being intoxicating.

 **𝓛 = Little ones** (How are they around children?)

He tends to look at them because they remind him of the quiet time of his childhood.

He's not good with them, I mean he doesn't know how to take care of them he really feels he'll mess up and do something he shouldn't, so he prefers to avoid them.

He also doesn't think about having children but if for some reason the method of contraception fails, he will make sure he is a great father and doesn't make the same mistakes as Kazuya **.**

 **𝓜 = Morning** (How are mornings spent with them?)

He gets up early enough to train, makes the coffee as the poor man can't cook anything without burning up half the room. So you'll have to get up to supervise him and Jin enjoys it quite a bit.

 **𝓝 = Night** (How are nights spent with them?)

It usually takes a couple of hours to fall asleep, unless you give him a boost by tiring him out with some activity :D or something innocent while you brush his hair until he falls asleep.

 **𝓞 = Open** (When would they start revealing things about themselves?

It takes him quite some time to reveal his biggest secret, when he decides to do so he will do it slowly, throwing hints to prepare you when he gives you the final blow.

On the other hand, if you find out before he tells you, he will try to compensate by opening up completely and explaining everything in detail

 **𝓟 = Patience** (How easily angered are they?)

He is quite patient, so he has been seen in the most extreme situations to remain relaxed.

Even when you're all stressed out about a certain situation he'll keep a coolhead so that he can calm you down.

 **𝓠 = Quizzes** (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember.

He remembers everything about you, even if it's been months since you told him you liked something, he remembers it perfectly.

 **𝓡 = Remember** (What is their favourite moment in your relationship?)

He remembers the moment when he talked about his mother, how he was devastated by her unjust death and the anger it had provoked in him, he may look a little sad but it was when he began to believe that you were the right person.

 **𝓢 = Security** (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)

Secretly he's very overprotective knowing the shit that his family can be, so he'll try to keep an eye on you but he won't overpower you, he'll just keep you from the problems that it can cause.

Even if he knows that you can defend yourself and is confident in your abilities there will always be a protective pang towards you.

 **𝓣 = Try** (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)

Jin is simple, but he really tries hard to meet all your expectations. Even if you tell him that it is not necessary he will do it anyway because he feels that you deserve the best.

 **𝓤 = Ugly** (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)

Training late, sometimes even his body is no longer able to resist and is about to collapse he will not stop.

 **𝓥 = Vanity** (How concerned are they with their looks? Do your looks bother them?)

I don't think he's a vain man and he doesn't care if he looks sloppy, he just cuts his beard to stay clean or cut his hair every few months.

 **𝓦 = Whole** (Would they feel incomplete without you?)

He would not tolerate losing another loved one, so yes, he would feel incomplete if you were not with him.

 **𝓧 = Xtra** (A random headcanon for them.)

He likes to watch you while you're doing some hobby

He doesn't like to take you to competitions and he doesn't like you watching them on TV either, he'd block the channel if necessary.

 **𝓨 = Yuck** (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)

He doesn't like people who push him too hard either to tell a secret or to do something in general.

He also doesn't like people who point out his faults.

 **𝓩 = Zzz** (What is a sleep habit of theirs? Does it change around a partner?)

He's a light sleeper and tends to mumble things when he has nightmares.

Be prepared to sleep without a blanket as he tends to steal it for himself


	11. [Headcanon] Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Hey, you can headcanon with the tekken guys. From 1 to 10, how jealous are they and how do they act when faced with an obvious flirtation?

**Claudio Serafino.**

He's in range #1, he trusts you and relies on his skills as a couple, he also expects the same from you. He cares about your well-being and never interferes with your freedom, always tries to make you feel good and works hard to surprise you.

When he sees a boy approaching you in a flirtatious manner, he will make fun of that person for believing that he can achieve something with you. During the conversation Claudio will never interrupt their little talk, he simply stays behind hearing what the subject has to say to you. 

The situation changes if he notices that you are uncomfortable or if the flirting has turned into harassment, Claudio knows how to handle the matter with delicacy and elegance. He will place a kiss on your cheek, a hand on your shoulders, and will push you away from the person while he turns to look at that person and mocks the poor flirt.

**Kazuya Mishima.**

He is ranked #10, not that I don't trust you but because of his past he has a little thorn in his heart and that thorn is the distrust he will always have for anyone who enters his private zone.

He's the type that asks you to introduce him to your friends in case an emergency ever arises, but he won't ask you to stop socializing - he just sees this as a way of knowing who you are with and if you are safe. 

If he sees an intense guy trying to flirt with you he'll take him down easily, he won't beat around the bush when it comes to getting rid of possible "rivals",doesn't mean he won't give any warning , Kazuya will hold your hand and kiss you like his princess. If the subject doesn't get the idea, they' re going to get ready to die

If you made him jealous on purpose be prepared to have angry sex with him ;)

**Miguel Rojo.**

Miguel is ranked #10, he is a person who trusts no one, so you must appreciate that he is opening his heart to you. Knowing how violent he is (he will never be violent with you) makes it very easy to make him jealous. He's the kind of guy who's jealous because of his low self-esteem,, speaking of relationships of course.

He trusts you but he doesn't trust the people around you, he will always have the idea that they will try to get you to stay away from him, the idea that you will leave him for a better person makes him jealous. Even if you explain to him that you would never do any of those ideas he is too stubborn and will never change.

The difference is that he will never show his jealousy unless a boy approaches you brazenly, then Miguel will take him away from your sight and in a passive-aggressive way ask him not to come near you anymore. 

If the guy is intense he will most likely disappear from your sight again, take him to an alley and start pounding the poor guy. 

**Shaheen.**

Range of jealousy #1, Shaheen is too noble trust you and just as Claudio will always watch over your welfare, making sure you are happy and above all safe. 

He will never make a jealous scene, if he sees that a person is trying to seduce you he will ask you if you feel comfortable, if you tell him that he will not ask the subject to leave.

If the guy is intense, Shaheen is within her rights to protect you after all he is a trained military man. 

**Lee Chaolan.**

Lee's the kind of jealous guy who doesn't want to be made to do what he once did, I explain: Lee is a womanizer, but when he met you he fell deeply in love, so much so that he stopped flirting with other people. He's jealous when he thinks that you flirted shamelessly like he did.

You only make fun of him when a random guy comes up to you for a nice social talk, Lee rolls his eyes and acts like a child if you don't pay attention to him, will take you away from the subject immediately with the excuse that they're late for their appointment/meeting. 

He'll be serious for the rest of the day, until you tell him it was a joke. If you mention the word "jealousy", Lee will automatically fake insanity and not accept that word. So he's in range #9

**Jin Kazama.**

Jin also has problems of jealousy because of her low self-esteem, mainly because of the betrayals she suffered in her past. 

He pretends to be fine when he sees you with someone else, but deep down he thinks you'll stab him and leave him for a better person. They've talked about this before but that feeling never goes away.  
When he's jealous he won't talk to you and will behave in a childish way until you both talk about it.

He won't make a jealous scene if he sees you talking to someone else in a friendly way, but if he sees that the subject is harassing you, his jealousy will turn into anger, with his monotonous voice he will make it clear to the guy to leave you alone.

There is something in his voice that causes terror to everyone who approaches you, making the guy run away like a coward. 


	12. [HedadCanon- NSFW] Condom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Hi, I hope you're okay, you can do a headcanon about whether or not to use condoms for Lee Chaolan. I'm sorry if I'm perverted u//u
> 
> *I made Headcanon for the popular characters (in this blog) and don't apologize this kind of requests are well received ;)

**Lee Chaolan.**

Even if he looks like a risky guy, he's really a guy who doesn't care if the relationship is old, he'll always use condoms.

Since he is not ready to get you pregnant, he carries a packet at all times, not only will he have one in his pocket but he will also have them scattered around the office, car, in case things start to get hot he is already prepared.

He will use the classic latex (if his partner is not allergic) premium and textured to intensify the pleasure.

**Kazuya Mishima.**

Another person who prefers to use condoms, not because he's afraid of getting you pregnant but because he's already used to using them, Kazuya just forgets that you gave him permission to let him in raw

He usually carries a packet or two in his pocket, but there will be times when he forgets to replace them.

The Mister. is not so risky in terms of style, instead, condoms can squeeze him as he has a slightly larger than average penis, so he uses XL condoms, sensitive and thin condoms.

**Jin Kazama.**

Yes, he will always wear a condom and don't try to persuade him because he totally ignores your question. He's not ready to be a father yet and the very idea of being one terrifies him, mostly because of his past that still haunts him.

He always carries them around in secret places that are hard to find, and he takes good care of them so that they don't get pricked or dry out.

To compensate for the lack of heat, he use condoms with hot lubricant or condoms with temperature change. He also often uses flavored condoms.

**Claudio Serafino.**

He is in a 50/50 He likes to take risks but at the same time not, although he has no other choice as most condoms tend to squeeze him and make him uncomfortable, so for him the best solution is to use it at the beginning or end of a round.

He doesn't usually carry them as he always expects to have some sex in more private places like his own home/room. On the other hand, if he has them at hand in strategic places: bedside table, bathroom, some drawer in the kitchen, etc.

The type of condoms he uses would be extra sensitive and naturally thin-textured. When he's in curious mode, he likes to use condoms with a tingling effect.

**Miguel Rojo.**

Condoms for him are a definite no, he's the kind of guy who says sex doesn't feel the same, so he'll avoid using them at all costs. If you force him to use one he will get upset and punish you for it by either delaying your orgasm or slowing it down.

Like I said, he doesn't use condoms so he doesn't load them, he just forgets. When you remind him to carry even one condom he's probably going to be the bare, sensitive textured or spiked and striated condoms type.


	13. Special Hot Girl

I have been working for the Violet Company for quite some time. I am Mr. Lee Chaolan's assistant. Working for him is not as bad as many might imagine, Mr. Lee is handsome, attentive, playful and flirtatious, if someone asked me about being attracted to him I would certainly not lie.

Unfortunately I am cowardly to approach him in an even more intimate way, I know, we are best friends but I still wanted more and at the same time it seems that not only with me is that way, which causes discouragement when it comes to confessing my feelings.

Every time I see him approach another girl my stomach shrinks and I feel like crying, I know I shouldn't be jealous of the way he talks to other women, but it's inevitable that I'm really in love with him and not because of his looks or his money, it's because of the way he cares about others, how he helps others without caring about the consequences. He is an honorable man.

However, I realized some time ago that Mr. Lee has changed, either because of the way he talks to me now in a more serious tone of Boss - employee or when we cross glances I can no longer notice that beautiful glow in his eyes. I'm so scared of falling into reality and I realized that precisely if I was like other girls, I've tried to fix and change my hair as well as wear different makeup despite doing all of the above seems not to matter to him.

“Why am I not getting their attention?” I snort with discontent as I look at myself in the mirror in my bathroom, I notice that my eyes start to get red and swollen and little tears threaten to spill out "I still have a lot to prove so stop" I say out loud hoping my brain will catch the idea and stop the sadness.

At that moment I hear the ringing of my phone alerting me to a message, it's from Mr. Lee is short but direct which caused my cheeks to start tingling.

"Hey babygirl, sorry to bother you on your day off but I organized a little party, I'll pick you up at 8" I jumped out of the excitement and let out a schoolgirl laugh, it was my chance to impress him so I quickly pulled out my death weapon a short but elegant velvety dress, which emphasizes all my curves, a pair of socks and heels not so high because I'm too clumsy.

While I was getting ready the monster of insecurity began to appear, whispering unpleasant things "I'll be fine, I'll be fine" I inhale as much as I can until I feel my lungs full and in one pull I expel all the air and look at myself again in the mirror this time with a triumphant smile "You'll go crazy and fall for me”

Lee arrived at the appointed time in his beautiful sports car, however when I approached to take a seat I noticed that we were not alone but there were more beautiful girls accompanying him "I'm sorry" he spoke to you with a bright smile "They joined us" the only thing I could achieve was to bend my head so that he did not notice my obvious disappointment.

When I arrived at the big room He continued to be dragged by a bunch of young women, I felt out of place so I ran to my safe zone, the dessert and drink table, I was really disappointed that we couldn't engage in even a small conversation. 

"Quiet, you look anxious." I didn't realize how fast I was drinking until a guy came up to me with an expressionless face and a voice that didn't match his face. The boy finishes his drink and I just look at him in amazement, as he was able to read me so quickly, he takes me by surprise when he realizes that I have not stopped watching him "You want to dance" He raises his hand while arching an eyebrow waiting for an answer, now my blush is more evident and has extended to the tips of my ears "damn me and my null social knowledge" I think, as I hold his hand nervously, my legs start to wobble as we head to the dance floor.

"I really don't know how to dance" I say to lighten the uncomfortable atmosphere, the boy puts my hands on his shoulder and his hands rest on my hip “I don't either, thank God it's a slow dance, so just swing” I do what he asks, I'm still a little nervous so I don't make eye contact with him. The stranger is very sweet, he helped me with some movements, made some funny jokes, he is really charismatic.

In spite of dancing with a total stranger I still think about Mr. Lee and the indifferent way he has treated me, maybe it is time to forget him and look for a new love, but as if I have loved him for a long time.

The change of melody takes me out of my thoughts, before I talk to the boy a voice behind him resonates. It's Lee and he doesn't have his characteristic smile, much less his face looks charming. Apparently he is upset about something and I don't know why, so the stranger and I stop to ask him what's wrong.

"I want to dance with her" Lee says in a low and firm tone, it does not seem an affirmation but rather an order, the stranger looks at me and separates from me going towards the place where Mr. Lee is, the stranger whispers something to him and then withdraws.

"Tell me babygirl, do you want to dance with me" Lee bows and flashes his silly smile again.

"Yes" I say faster than I would have liked "Damn you look desperate now"

We began to dance slowly as they got used to the new piece of music, my heart was beating so hard and now my face was a pure red color. "Hey Sweetie, relax" your boss moves dangerously close to your ear "I can feel how nervous you are, are you thinking lewd thoughts? 

My brain short-circuits, unable to react and answer such a statement, he stands up straight and lets out a little accusatory laugh "I'm just playing with you, baby”

"As you do with other girls" I mention quietly almost inaudible to other people but not to Mr. Lee, he looks at me so confused that he could not even ask the reason for the comment, I placed my forehead on his chest avoiding his fierce gaze while I sobbed.

"You're Mr. Lee" I start slowly and loudly "You keep shaking me and now you're challenging me" I lift my head from his chest and am ready to leave him there alone in the middle of the track with tears in his eyes "You might lose me, so catch me before it's too late" without looking back I start to move forward with a broken heart with no hope that he will make a move.

Everything changes when quickly Lee Chaolan takes me by the elbow pushing me towards him again but without continuing to see our faces, I try to separate myself again but his grip is too strong.

"I'm sorry, I've always been in love with you, but I've been afraid that someone will hurt you or even that you'll get bored of me, we've been friends for years and doing a move like this is dangerous, you know" Lee states by squeezing me more between his body, I think my body temperature can't be controlled anymore so all I'm saying but with confidence.

"I'm not the same as before, I'm a special hot girl now, you think you can handle me" I fought not to stutter and look cool and I think I did it. Lee just blinked "Amazing! Of course I can" he spoke louder than he expected and the eyes of the other guests were directed at us.

Of course Lee didn't mind placing his hand on my lower back, I approached him, feeling his chest and shoulders close to me, I closed our space with a warm and willing kiss.

"Now you are my special hot girl..."


	14. Playing Among us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was going to update again but my Lap died and I forgot to make a backup, so the updates will be delayed (a little bit)  
> If I don't include your favorite character, let me know :D
> 
> Forgive grammatical and spelling errors. I hope you enjoyed it.💖💖

**Jin Kazama.**

  * You'll have to insist that he play with you.
  * "You know we can use that time to train right?"
  * "Come on jin! Just a quick game.
  * After you've made deer eyes at him, he accepts a little hesitantly.
  * When you finish explaining the rules to him, the real fun or so begins.



  * Jin is quite a patient player and a born leader, he makes sure everyone finishes their tasks on time.
  * He never gets to play an impostor, but he doesn't mind, he enjoys being a crew member. 
  * After playing for quite some time, he discovers the impostors easily as he knows the time it takes to do each task and all the secrets to find out who is a crewman and who is an impostor.
  * If you are an impostor, he usually tells on you, unless you tell him to keep quiet.
  * If they are playing on Discord, he doesn't usually talk unless someone tells on him or he has enough evidence to incriminate someone.
  * If he does frame someone he tends to do it in a dramatic way, as if he really is a detective and this is not a game.
  * He takes his role as a detective quite personally.



**Miguel Rojo.**

  * At first he doesn't want to play.
  * You force him and he has no choice but to accept.
  * "Spanish angry noises".
  * If he's a crew member, he gets angry at his teammates for not finishing tasks on time.
  * If someone frames him and he's not an imposter, he yells so much that you have to turn down the volume on Discord.
  * "Ha, stupid! I have a scanner, asshole!"
  * Lousy loser.
  * When he's an impostor and someone finds out, get ready for more ear popping and profanity ever known.
  * If no one finds out, his ego is inflated to the clouds and he always has an arrogant smile.
  * If they're not talking on Discord, he's very slow at typing.
  * Although he doesn't say it, he enjoys playing with you in his spare time or while at work to get rid of some stress. 



**Hwoarang.**

  * You don't have to force him, his second hobby is video games.
  * Smart, you don't need to explain the gameplay to him.
  * He applauds and laughs when he ejects an innocent crew member.
  * Third impostor.
  * He makes his teammates hesitate just for fun.
  * When it's really his turn to be the impostor, no one suspects him, He's really good.
  * He would accuse you without hesitation, that's why when they start the games you have to hide the screen.
  * Second lousy loser.
  * Insults, if he was innocent and expels him. He doesn't like to be paid with the same coin.
  * If he ends up frustrated he throws the mobile/PC to a corner of the room.
  * "I won't play that crap again."
  * 5 minutes later he has the cell phone in his hands again.




End file.
